Hallelujah
by kylie90210
Summary: It's five months after the accident, and Marissa finally wakes up. With Marissa alive, how will things change in season four? Seth/Summer, Ryan/Taylor, Marissa/Volchok
1. Chapter One

_Well, I heard there was a sacred chord  
David played, and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do ya  
_

Ryan Atwood sat, staring out the hospital window, doing the same thing he'd been doing most days for the past five months.

Remembering.

_Well, it goes like this: the fourth, the fifth  
The minor fall and the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah _

The van had come up too close behind them, and Ryan had stared into his review mirror, waving his hand for them to pass.

"Go ahead!"

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

But instead, the van sped up, and nudged them.

Marissa screamed beside him, and Ryan looked again.

This time, he realised who it was, and Marissa started screaming for him to pull over. But he couldn't.

_Your faith was strong, but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing low on the roof  
Her beauty in the moonlight overthrew ya _

The van was soon side by side with his car, and Ryan and Marissa both looked over, as Volchok pointed at them screaming for them to pull over.

_She tied you to her kitchen chair  
she broke your throne she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah_

Suddenly, Ryan lost control, as his car drove straight through a curve, and plunged down an embankment, turning and twisting as it went.

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

It landed, with a bang, on it's side, before falling onto it's back. The details started to get hazy, but Ryan remembers waking up, and seeing Marissa next to him.

_Well, Baby, I've been here before  
I've seen this room and I've walked this floor  
You know, I used to live alone before I knew ya_

Panicked, he managed to get our of the car through his broken window, and steadied himself on the bottom of the car. That was when he noticed the fire.

_And I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
And love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

His heart felt like it had fallen to join his stomach, but he had no time to think. He moved quickly, struggling to make his way over to the passenger side of the car.

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

Marissa wasn't moving… She was limp. But he pulled her out, and started carrying her.

_Well, there was a time when you let me know  
What's really going on below  
But now you never show that to me, do ya_

Just feet from the destroyed vehicle, it burst into flames behind him. Ryan remembered the impact the heat had made on him, and the feeling of relief that they had both escaped just in time.

_And remember when I moved in you  
and the holy dove was moving to  
And every breath we drew was Hallelujah_

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore, and he dropped to his knees, Marissa still cradled in his arms.

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

"Marissa…" He had whispered hoarsely.

_Well, maybe there's a God above  
But all I've ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew ya _

He'd shaken her slightly. She'd stirred, and coughed weakly.

_And it's not a cry that you hear at night  
It's not somebody who's seen the light,  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

"Marissa…" He'd whispered again. She'd opened her eyes, and struggled to meet his.

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

He wiped some blood stained hair from her face, her pale, lovely face.

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

Ryan could see she was struggling to breathe, and his heart raced. But then a sound pierced the night air, startling him. He had never been so relieved to hear an ambulance in all his life.

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_


	2. Chapter Two

Ryan had never hated clocks so much before. But after five months, sitting, waiting and watching the clock, he despised them. They tortured him. Sometimes, he swore, the hand moved backward, like a private joke between him and the clock, only Ryan didn't find it so funny.

For a break, sometimes he would get up, and walk over to the window. That was where he was now. But invariably, he was draw back to the same chair, to stare at the same clock.

With a sigh, he moved the few feet between the window and the chair, and sat down. The chair was practically moulded to his contours now, but that didn't make it any more comfortable.

_Tick, tick._ The clock went, as he looked up at it.

"_Cough_."

Ryan thought for a moment this was another private joke, between himself and the clock.

But there it was again.

"Cough." Ryan's head jerked away from that damn clock so fast, his eyes blurred.

He almost didn't believe it, but already his hopes were sky high.

His eyes settled, and to their own astonishment, the very thing he'd been waiting, hoping for, was occurring.

Marissa was waking up.

Her eyes were confused, and she seemed to be trying to talk, but instead, could only cough.

Ryan froze, his heart pounding in his ears, all other sounds from the hospital drowned out.

"_Marissa._" He said, the one word signalling a myriad of emotions for him.

Hope. Sadness. Anger. Love. Guilt.

Quickly, he stood, reaching for the button above her bed, and pressed it firmly, his eyes never leaving hers.

He wanted to reassure her, but he didn't know what to say. Really, he wanted her to reassure him that what he was seeing, was actually happening.

A nurse came in, and spotted Marissa's open eyed condition. She gave Ryan a warm smile, and quickly came over to her.

"You're okay sweet-heart. I'll just go and get the Doctor. Ryan's here." She said, her tone as warm as her smile.

She flashed Ryan a grin, before disappearing back out the door.

Ryan still couldn't take his eyes off Marissa, he couldn't believe after five months, she was finally awake. He knew many other people wouldn't believe it also. And there was one person in particular he hoped would find out.

Volchuk.


End file.
